


Umbrella

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] It's been raining and Tamaki has been waiting.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> when i attempt at tamaio , i think it doesn't come out as much as I think it'd be
> 
> i'm sorry
> 
> i don't own idolish7, especially not the characters.
> 
> the story is unbeta-ed & most probably contains ooc-ness.

“Ne, Iorin. It’s raining.”

“It is, and it seems it’s gonna pour for a while.”

Tamaki rest his face on his shoulders who were hugging the neck of his chair, Iori was sitting across him working on his notes while he was watching the rain pitter-pattering against the closed classroom windows.

The boy hummed for a while then drawled out lazily, “Iorin, not yet? I’m getting hungry.”

Iori’s sigh sounded quite loudly in the empty classroom. “If you’re bored, you’re free to go home, Yotsuba-san. I can go home by myself.”

Tamaki pouted, “No way. I want to go home with Iorin,” the boy finally straightened to protest against his friend, “besides, I don’t have an umbrella.”

“Didn’t Ousaka-san pack one for you?” Since Tamaki usually forgot, Sougo -his partner- always made sure to put in the necessities for him. It sounds nearly impossible for Iori to think Sougo would forget to put umbrella when it has been raining these past weeks.

Tamaki took a moment to open his snack before answering, “Un. I lent it to someone earlier.”

The statement of course bewildered Iori that he almost made a scribble line on his note, “Huh? To someone?”

Contrary to Iori’s reaction, Tamaki looked nonchalant as he munched on the chips, “Well, he looks in trouble.”

Iori breathed out a long sigh of exasperation. His unit partner, Nanase Riku was begrudgingly too kind but he almost forgot that Tamaki was just as the same. He didn’t think it was possible to call their manager or Banri-san to pick them up right now considering that all the members beside them are out on job and by wise those two are accompanying them.

This time he gave a resigned sigh and picked his pen to continue, “Give me a minute, I’ll get this done fast,” there was no other option which means he better got his paper done before Tamaki’s dinner stomach makes a sound, “and Yotsuba-san, stop making a mess on someone else’s desk!”

True to his words, Iori got his papers done before Tamaki managed to open another batch of his snacks. No one has contacted any of them yet so Iori guessed that the other five aren’t done yet and thought to himself to hurry home to prepare for dinner. Since Tamaki was taller, the ravenet gave his umbrella to the boy to hold but instead of immediately hovered it over both of them, Tamaki stared for a while on it.

“What is it?”

“Iorin’s umbrella is so plain.” Indeed it was. Iori always kept his image in check so he had restrain himself and bought a plain dark blue umbrella.

“WELL, I’m sorry for having such a plain umbrella.”

Iori’s sarcasm fell through deaf ears as Tamaki was in deep thought and in few seconds later he was rummaging through his bag.

“What are you doing, Yotsuba-san? Let’s just hurry home.”

“Unn… Wait a min.” Tamaki was squatting down and put the still-folded umbrella on the floor as he was searching through his bag.

When Iori was curious and was about to peek through, the boy suddenly stood up surprising him. Tamaki thrust the umbrella on his face while giving a very proud look, “JYAN!”

“What is…,” now dangle on the umbrella’s grip was ousama purin keychain, “AH! What are you doing to someone else’s thing?!”

“It’s fine, isn’t it? Now Iorin’s umbrella looks cute”

“I’m fine with it being not-cute. People are going to mistake it for Yotsuba-san’s.”

“That’s fine too.”

“It’s not!”

Despite his grumbles, Iori didn’t bother to take it off even until they got home. Mitsuki asked what made his brother so sour but immediately laughed when he heard the reason. When Sougo, the last one, finally came home, Yamato who was watching the TV suddenly announced aloud for their attention. “Onii-san found something cute earlier.” Followed by his phone on hand for everyone to see. Posted on his SNS was a photo of Iori and Tamaki sharing an umbrella just a moment earlier. Upon Iori’s growing furious (or embarrassed) face, the leader only grinned while muttered, “What youth”, along with his two unit partners.

 

“NIKAIDOU-SAN!”

 

Yamato’s SNS account was blocked for a while because of a report of inappropriate content.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think to add that last bit but i thought i should


End file.
